


First Kiss

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hilarious, Male Friendship, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Suguru's first kiss wasn't with Bibimba. It was with someone else. And not because of love.
Relationships: Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru & Terryman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Kiss

It was so strange … his heartbeat always accelerated when he was with her, his hands became all sweated and had shortness of breath. His stomach was always upside down along her, like he had butterflies in it, and he couldn’t stop smiling like a div. The only thing that minimalized all that symptoms was his attire, since that blue pants whit stars was the only thing he wore as a Chojin, and so he had to act cool and collected, even if he was dying inside.

And all because of a girl!

Well … actually, it wasn’t _a _girl. It was _the_ girl. Natsuko, for Terryman, was the embodiment of true beauty, something that he could not imagine before he could cast his eyes on her. It was like the sublime: Terryman loved Natsuko, but he was scared as well of that love. How ironical! A Chojin who fought countless monsters was afraid of an emotion. But maybe it wasn’t just that.

Maybe it was the fact that she was Japanese, that she had a culture totally opposite to the American one; she was a human, he was a Chojin; she seemed so restless and he was calm and collected; she was a reporter and … and surely knew about how he was popular with girls. Maybe she would think he changed girl every day, just because he knew he could do it. Maybe she thought he was a playboy. Well, it wasn’t so wrong, but it wasn’t even so right.

He chased girls when he was younger, true … he even ended up dating the cheerleader’s captain in high school. But it was something that lasted three weeks, then he gave up the “humans’ ordinary life” to enter the “Chojin’s ordinary life”. And all changed.

He finished school as a private student, he started working on his father’s ranch and training like the Dickens just because he wanted to be the top American wrestler Chojin. He succeeded. And his fame brought him to Japan, where he met Natsuko.

It was just an accident. Something Fate decided. And Fate would never let them go.

«Oi, Terry! Are you done dreaming on … oh god! You’re thinking about Natsuko, aren’t you?!» exclaimed Kinnikuman, his eyes glittering with malice and his breath stinking of garlic.

«Yuck! Go away, you _garlic-breath-man_! I can’t stand your stench!» Terryman covered his nose and waved a hand in order to drive away that garlic stench so repugnant and sour, but it seemed all useless «Whadd’cha want? Can’t ya see ah’m training?»

«Yeah, suuuure.» Suguru winked «Were you training on dreaming Natsuko dressed like a rabbit?»

That image brought blush on Terryman’s pale cheeks, then he dissented with his head, like he was trying to cancel that little chaste image he drew of his woman and replied: «W-What are ya sayin’?! Ah … ah’m not that kind of man!»

«Then you’re the type of man that likes being passive?»

«Well, if she’s on fire why n- what the hell am I saying?! Why, you pervert!» he tried to _exchange_ some fists with his friend.

«Oh, c’mon, just joking. Anyway, Na-chan isn’t suited for you at all! She’s aggressive, restless, always gossiping on anything and she’s really rude! She used to enter in the men’s bath without knocking on the door!»

«But she’s even utterly amazing and beautiful, she has so much energy and she lights the rooms she enters when-»

«I knew it, I knew it! You’re in love with Natsuko! In love? Maybe I should say haunted in love with her!»

Terryman saw red: «Just shut up, would ya?!» he took Kinnikuman by the shoulder «Not a such pitiful no-good Chojin like you can understand what I feel for her!»

Kinnikuman felt wounded by that words more than he could ever be in the ring, and he was pissed off too: «“Pitiful no-good Chojin”?! Oh, you passed the limit, you know?!» he responded to that fists.

They ended up falling one over another, and Terryman was so angry he continued beating his friend, but Suguru was fed up with that fists and so he launched his friend high in the air, then smashed him on the ground. Terryman blacked out for two minutes, then he ran after Suguru. Terryman trip over some roots and ended up kissing Suguru.

They froze and glared at each other: who would though it would end up like that?

***

«… and now you know what happened that time.»

«What? Are you really telling us this now?!»

«C’mon, Robin, it’s just passed … thirty-eight years, I think? It’s not that much time … plus, I love seeing Terry all embarrassed!»

«Please, just shut up!» Terryman covered his head with his hands and rested his head on the table «Why you had to tell them all this shit?!»

«Because you started teasing him on how he tried to flirt with Marie …»

«Ramenman, I don’t think I want an answer …»

Robin patted Terry’s back: «C’mon, old chap, you were Suguru first kiss, aren’t you satisfied?»

Terryman looked up on the Brit; the scent of expensive cologne came to his senses, he remembered the first time he met Robin, when he gave up his Chojin status to marry Alisa, but the blood of a Chojin can’t be suppressed that easily … the same red maple note he always had since he met him … the same allure and the same posture … the only thing that changed in Robin was his age. But that couldn’t be helped, time was not a human possession.

«I’m splashing happiness from everywhere … can’t you see it?»

«And I thought it was embarrassment!» Pentagon smacked his fist on the table, smiling (although he didn’t have a mouth).

«Mpf …»

«Ehi, can’t you see the positive side? You married Natsuko, after all! Can’t imagine sex without a hole to fill …» continued the one with the star on his face.

Suguru teased him: «Why, I though you were open to all kinds of experiences … true that I don’t see your lil’ friend, maybe you don’t have it?»

«Oh, darling, if you ask you wife, she will tell you how hard and passionate I am when I work …»

«Surely, she’ll tell me even that you were a wimp, since she always screams in bliss when we play …»

«You’re taking it too far, guys.» said Buffaloman «Although, now that I think of it, what were you doing, you and Bibimba, on Terry’s Harley, that night?»

Terryman stood up: «Wait, what? You didn’t have sex with Bibimba on my Harley, did you?»

«She was even underage … who thought you were such a player?» continued Pentagon.

Suguru raged, exhaled with his nose and said: «I remained chaste until wedding! I can control my instincts, you know?! – And for answer, Buffaloman, she only wanted to try the Harley!»

«Mh … ok …»

«By the way, you still hid it in the stable?»

Terryman fixed his cowboy hat, then answered: «Of course! I don’t want my son to find out! I already had bought him that convertible he wanted, despite he was still younger, if he finds out about my Harley-Davidson I’ll be in a lot of trouble!»

«Ah, kids these days …»

«Gero, you don’t have kids, why should-?»

«Because I clearly remember how _your sons_ were in the Heracles Factory.» he pointed both Suguru and Terryman «Terry was the bossy type, someone who would never listen to what the others have to say, while Mantaro … well, Mantaro deserves a whole speech.»

«I don’t remember my son was so troubling …»

«That’s the point!» the Native exclaimed «I was expecting him to be like you, but it was your polar opposite! I didn’t want to train, to listen to tactics, he was merely the anti-wrestling type! You could have said Bibimba had cheated on you!» he looked the king «He cried out for everything, slept all time and sometimes he even tried to escape! Where were his problems?!»

«That’s Bibimba’s fault. I trained him since he was little … until the day I couldn’t no more, but that’s off topic …»

«It seems being single is a stroke of luck …» said Buffaloman, laughing «… but I’ll admit it, sometimes I wonder if my life could have been better with kids …»

«If you want to try, you can have Mantaro.»

«Or Terry.»

«Even Kevin, if you want. He directly lives in another house, so you won’t even need to prepare him a bed.»

«No, thanks, your sons are all troubling.»

«I wonder why they came up like that … I mean, their fathers were always so dedicated! Never been hot-blooded!» said Nikolai.

«Ah, you’re so funny, aren’t you?» Suguru burnt Warsman with his glare «Anyway, before I was telling you about me and Terry, where I was?»

«You hadn’t received calls from Mantaro for about two weeks.»

«Ah, right … and – Mh? Who could- Hi son!» Suguru answered at the phone. 

– _Hi, dad! I … I just wanted to say that I love you … I miss you. Hope to see you soon …_

«Ow, I miss you too, my boy … yeah, goodnight.»

«Now you’re satisfied?» that question was rhetorical, Suguru was crying of happiness.

«Uh-hu.» and he nodded, smiling bright.


End file.
